En tu tumba
by Patonejo
Summary: Al frente de aquella lápida, no pudo evitar el darse cuenta de que realmente poseía un enamorado corazón... Dm x Mu, yaoi


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a nuestro sensei Masami Kurumada. Me encanta escribir, y hago esto por mera entretención y satisfacción personal, así que nadie me paga, por desgracia.

**Notas autora:** Esta historia es de género Shonen ai de la pareja Dm x Mu. Si este género no es de vuestro agrado no te encuentras en la obligación de leerlo, escribo por entretención por lo que no tengo la intención de incomodar los gustos de cada persona. Me disculpo si los personajes quedaron occe, pero la historia en sí es difícil de llevar a cabo por el contexto en que sitúo a mis personajes. Se podría decir también que es un _semi universo alternativo_, semi por que respeta los protagonismos en el manga de Saint seiya como caballeros dorados bajo la orden de Athena, pero enfoco situaciones que nunca existieron.

**Notas de la historia y de simbología:** Si bien, se conoce la personalidad fría y arrogante del caballero de cáncer, pienso que uno actúa en respuesta a las situaciones que uno vive. No ceo que se lleve siempre un "patrón" pero tampoco para salirnos del contexto al extremo. Traté de mantener al personaje lo más que se puede, pero también mostrándolo como por completo ser humano. Es una historia antigua, concebido por el año 2007 para el evento del club de Death Mask x Mu, 4 elementos.

¡Esperando que les guste, nos estamos leyendo!

* * *

**En tu tumba**

"_No ser amado es una simple desventura. _

_La verdadera desgracia es no saber amar"_

_-Albert Camus-_

-Necesito que me lleves estos papeles Dm- los ojos de mi jefe se clavaron en mi persona. Mis dedos se movían ágiles encima de las letras del teclado electrónico. Hace casi dos meses que no me pedía absolutamente nada.

-¿Sería mucho pedir que lo llevara otro?- me miró fijo, luego de algunos segundos sus labios se juntaron, suspirando.

-Quiero que te des una vuelta- me dejó los documentos encima de mi escritorio, las miles de hojas me saludaban burlescamente a través de su entintado de color escarlata.

-De verdad…no puedo…-

-Death- su mano se colocó encima de mi hombro, su contacto fue extraño, y lejano. Mi cuerpo no reaccionó, pero mi alma…- Ni siquiera has tomado licencia-

-No la necesito-

Supongo que siempre he sido una persona obstinada.

Supongo que era eso lo que le gustaba de mí, cuando estaba vivo.

-Claro que si la necesitas- alzó un tanto su voz- La necesitas ahora como cuando la necesitaste desde hace dos meses-

-Trabajar me ayuda de una manera que ni te imaginas-

-Te estás destruyendo-

_-"Tal vez, pero prefiero hacerlo solo"- _No le respondí, cualquier cosa que hubiera salido de mi boca sólo hubiera provocado otro sermón. A mí no me interesa salir de este sitio, no ahora.

No quiero que mi corazón se quiebre más.

- No puedo encararlo Shura- mis manos estaban temblando, mis dedos huesudos me dolían por culpa de la presión ejercida por mi propia fuerza. Lo que más me duele en este instante es que ni siquiera he podido derramar alguna lágrima por él.

No sé si fue por que no quería mostrarme afectado, o por que jamás había tenido razón para ello. Sin embargo, cuando la tuve…tampoco pude llorar.

-Lo sé, pero si sigues así no aguantarás-

-¿Crees que esté mirándome?- los ojos de mi amigo de antiguas batallas se abrieron. Nadie sabe en realidad que tan profundo es mi dolor, que tan profunda fue mi pérdida. Nadie comprenderá nunca lo que ocurre en el interior de una mente perturbada como la mía.

-Mejor no los lleves, pero sí sal a dar una vuelta-

-No quiero- mi compañero se alejó, y abrió la puerta. El aire frío penetró mis ropas, y me tocó mi cara como si se tratara de una refrescante brisa.

-No es una sugerencia- nunca le había visto molesto, en todos nuestros años de compartir la misión de proteger a nuestra diosa jamás me había dirigido una respuesta tan cortante, y tan fría. - ¿No crees que debe de estar triste?-

No, no quiero pensar de que se encuentre sufriendo.

Por que de ser así, no habría razones para tratar de sonreír cada vez que veo su imagen en mi billetera. No habría razones para seguir levantándome, aún cuando no encuentro su cuerpo tibio dentro de mi cama, ni envuelto en nuestras sábanas.

-Ni siquiera fuiste a su funeral- no me lo recuerdes, no trates de mencionarme algo que me ha estado atormentando desde ese día. En las noches me suelo despertar víctima del terror, y pánico. No quiero, no quiero, no quiero.

Tengo la culpa de todo, por eso prefiero quedarme solo. Como siempre ha sido, como debió de seguir siendo.

Él tenía que tratarme con indiferencia o como trataba a todos los demás, pero yo…

Yo no debía enamorarme de él.

Al final el único estúpido enamorado siempre he sido yo. Me aferré a él, y ahora no puedo soltarme.

…Por que si me suelto tengo mucho miedo de caer…

Y de no volver a levantarme más.

-Regresa cuando hayas terminado, no le diré a nadie- no pude ganarle, al final me levanto en contra de todos mis deseos, y mis piernas me conducen fuera de la sala.

-Tengo miedo…Shura…- murmuro, pero tan bajo que no me alcanza a escuchar.

Mis piernas se han movido recorriendo la vereda de cemento gastado, no tengo a ningún sitio en especial para ir. No recuerdo haber tenido algún lugar favorito.

…El único que conocía era en tu templo, envuelto con tus brazos, o arropados junto al fuego…

No me sirve de nada seguir caminando, llevando una vida que sé que pronto se terminará por extinguir.

Yo, quien podía viajar por el infierno a su antojo, no pudo traer tu alma de vuelta.

Eso nunca me lo podré perdonar.

Supongo que debes de estar feliz, siempre fuiste una buena persona, un gran compañero.

Yo…sólo fui uno más en tu vida...

Jamás pude brindarte un beso como los que tú me brindabas en mis labios, cuando te apoderabas de mí y me dominabas por completo.

Eras más fuerte que yo Mu, mucho más fuerte.

Yo me dejaba embargar por ti, por tu poderío y sensualidad.

Aunque a veces fingía que no me pasaba nada, en el fondo era bastante vulnerable.

Y ahora…estoy volviendo a ti, por que quiero tu perdón.

Cruzar estas rejas es más difícil de lo que yo me había imaginado, pero estas cadenas me pesan más que cualquier otro dolor. Mucho más.

Recorro la colina rodeada de lápidas, no sé donde está la tuya. No sé si quieres que vaya a verte, no sé si piensas escucharme.

Estoy solo Mu, muy solo.

"Caballero de Jamir"

A nuestros caídos en batalla

-Aries no Mu-

Al final, tu tumba aparece por si sola en medio de mis pasos. Mis manos quitan las hojas esparcidas sobre tu nombre. Mis dedos sienten las letras, e irónicamente perciben tu calidez.

-Sé que he tardado un poco- es extraño hablar contigo bajo estas circunstancias. Mi corazón corre desesperado, atolondrado. – Lo siento…no quería dejarte solo-

El que está más abandonado soy yo.

Me siento frente a la lápida, observando las flores que te dejaron. Dita realizó muchos rozones, de todos los tipos que alguien podría imaginarse.

No tengo palabras en mi mente, no tengo que salir de mi boca.

_-"Oye Mascarita"-_ tu voz se cola en mis oídos, recordando viejas conversaciones.- _"Siempre he tenido un sueño"-_

Mu…

Mis manos se apretan, enterrándome las uñas en mi carne y provocando que mi sangre escurra, produciéndome algunas heridas.

-Te fuiste Mu, y yo me quedé aquí, esperando- no siento nada dentro de mi pecho, más que agonía. – Sé que no teníamos nada formal, sólo nos juntábamos cuando nos apetecía…pero…terminé haciendo lo que nos habíamos prohibido…-

_-"No quiero que nos enlacemos sentimentalmente, por que si algo ocurre sólo sufriremos"-_

-Mu, siempre fui un idiota soñador…por eso no pude evitar enamorarme de ti…-

_-"¿Cuál es tu sueño?"- _ese día te miraba embelesado, mientras acariciabas mi mejilla y me brindabas un beso.

_-"Quiero ser libre, al igual que esa mariposa que ahora está posada frente a la ventana"-_ pensé que era lo más estúpido y cursi de todas las cosas que me habías dicho. ¿Y sabes?

Ahora le encuentro todo el sentido.

-Yo también quiero serlo Mu…- mis mejillas se ruborizan, mi corazón late más rápido de lo acostumbrado.

Siento algo que no había conocido.

Algo húmedo me baja por los pómulos y recorren la curvatura de mi cara.

-Pero no quiero seguir sin ti…- tanto tiempo había esperado por esto, yo…no conocía lo que era llorar.

No había sentido cuando una lágrima se resbala por el rostro. No había percibido como los ojos se hinchan por culpa de aquello.

No logro detenerlas…

En un momento me duele la cabeza, no sé si será normal, quizás se debe a que nunca antes había expulsado mis sentimientos así.

-Te quiero…- mis ojos se cierran, al abrirlos me asusté. Mis labios se contraen, provocando que mis lágrimas corran más rápido.

Una pequeña mariposa yace encima de tu nombre, moviendo sus alas frente a mis ojos. Me parece tan viva. Revolotea un momento, para luego elevarse, y cruzar hacia el firmamento.

Mu…al final se cumplió tu sueño…

Sonrío, por que sé que ya no tendré razones para llorar, por lo menos no por ahora.

- Vendré a verte mañana- me despido, dedicándole una mirada suave.

La mariposa se ha elevado muy alto en el cielo, y termino por perderla de vista.

**-Fin-**


End file.
